


Hey There Delilah

by JJTheAgent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Dean Winchester, Trans Male Character, trans!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJTheAgent/pseuds/JJTheAgent
Summary: Dean has never liked his body. His chest, his hips, his face. School is hell, but so is home. He's falling quickly, but luckily someone catches him before it's too late.





	Hey There Delilah

Delilah Winchester'  
His fingers slid across the cursive lettering on his birth certificate. His emerald green eyes glazed over. His fists clenched. Dean had always hated that name, from the minute he heard it. Simply because it was a symbol of his old life, a part of him that he wanted to erase so badly. His gaze moved over to a different part of the paper. 'Sex:Female'. Before he knew it, the paper was crumpled up in a ball across the room. Legs buckling underneath him, he slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. A marathon of tears ran down his face and he dug his fingernails into his palms, trying to make them stop. "I can't do this now." He told himself, "I'll be late to school, and God knows what Dad would do to me then. I have to stay strong. For.." Dean hesitated. "For... Sammy." Knowing what he had to do, Dean stood up and steadied himself, leaning against the wall for support. Sam was calling him from downstairs, so he collected the piece of paper and grabbed his leather jacket. The near-nauseating smell of rubbery, undercooked eggs drew him downstairs. That was all he was going to get, and he knew that well by now. He took a spoonful, shovelling it into his mouth and swallowing before he gagged and it came back up. Adjusting his jacket, he picked up his bag and swung it over his arm, throwing his car keys up in the air and catching them in the process. As he called for Sammy, he opened the door and unlocked Baby. School was awaiting them, and they needed to get there before they encountered their dad.

School was, how should he put it... shit. All his teachers treated him like crap, nobody sat with him at lunch, and to top it all off? He was failing everything but physical education and music. Dad was going to kill him. Whilst walking over to his car, he thought about all the times someone had told him they loved him. Of course, that meant that he wasn't thinking for long. He took this as a good thing, as within a few minutes he could see Sammy striding towards him with his long legs. Sam was the younger brother, but he was already much taller than Dean, however Dean made sure that Sammy knew who's boss. As his brother's face got closer and closer, he could see that he looked really proud of himself. Dean wondered what he'd won now; it was normally some national competition of some sort. He knew Sammy thought that their Dad would be proud, and Dean hated that. Because every time Sammy won something he expected Dad to like it, and every time he showed it off he was shouted at. Pushing that thought aside, he opened his car door and slipped into the driver's seat. As soon as Sam got in the car he pulled out of the parking space and set off home in the hopes that they could settle before their dad got back. However, they didn't get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Supernatural fic, and it's also gonna be used to vent my feelings. I'm also trans, so this is gonna be an outlet. The story is still being updated, so stay tuned! Hopefully I'll have an update by the end of the week :)   
> -Jesse


End file.
